


Bloody Hands, Dirty Souls

by BlackRoses (AceOnIce)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood As An Aphrodisiac, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Minor Character Death, Necrophilia, Vampire King Magnus Bane, Vampire Queen Alec Lightwood, but he is a vampire so??, kind of, like it makes Alec super horny, read the notes if you're unsure, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/BlackRoses
Summary: When a shadowhunter goes after Magnus, the Vampire King and his husband have no qualms about turning the man's body into a midnight snack.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946230
Comments: 16
Kudos: 140





	Bloody Hands, Dirty Souls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lalelilolu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalelilolu/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Would You Bleed For Me (Lick It Off My Lips Like You Needed Me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949955) by [BlackRoses (AceOnIce)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/BlackRoses). 



> Kinktober Day 13  
> I just ignored the prompts and wrote a part two to my Vampire King Magnus fic based on my conversations with Lalelilolu.  
> Please heed the tags and be aware that this fic is kind of dark and not for everyone so don't like, don't read.  
> More warnings in end notes.

Alec studies the room with narrowed eyes, half-crouched, still on high-alert, waiting for any other Nephilim to burst in with any intention of harming him or his king- his husband. He’s been a full fledged vampire for barely two weeks and his body courses with newfound strength and speed, weak magic coursing over his skin that he has yet to learn to control. Still, it jumps to the surface, spurred by his desire to protect himself and his husband.

His vigilance turns out to be unnecessary, a quick glance around confirming that the shadowhunter had been alone. He lies on the tiled floor now, a knife in his stomach. Magnus had reacted instantly before the shadowhunter, someone Alec doesn’t recognize from his own time at the New York Institute, had even processed what was happening. The attacker had been dead seconds later.

“Alexander?”

Magnus sounds worried, but with the threat is gone, all Alec can focus on is the smell of fresh, _angelic_ , blood. He swallows hard, forcing himself not to breathe- he doesn’t need it but it feels counter-intuitive to simply not breathe- and looks at the vampire king.

Magnus is watching him with odd expression, the closest thing to hesitancy Alec thinks he’s ever seen on his husband’s face.

“Did you know him?” Magnus gestures to the dead shadowhunter.

Alec doesn’t look at the body, doesn’t trust himself not to dive on it and drink from it and he can’t do that without Magnus’ permission. “No.”

Magnus nods, brushing past him to pull his knife out of the dead body. Alec stares at the way the crimson blood drops from the blade to splash against the man’s strength rune. Magnus meets his gaze, face unreadable, and flicks his tongue over the blade, licking up the shadowhunter blood.

A groan punches out of Alec as he finds himself torn between arousal and hunger, unable to do anything but stare.

“Come here, share this with me,” Magnus says in his soft melodic voice that leaves no room for argument.

Given his newly enhanced speed, Alec is there in seconds, leaning forward to taste the blood on the other side of the blade. The metal of the knife has already turned the blood cold, but it’s the sweetest thing Alec has ever tasted- aside from Magnus’s body and blood which have a flavor unlike anything else.

Alec greedily cleans his side of the knife, uncaring of the sharp edge, feeling the occasional wet press of Magnus’ tongue against his. He’s already hard and when Magnus lowers the blade, now wet with spit rather than blood, Magnus grips the back of his neck to tug him into a possessive kiss. Alec can taste the remaining angelic blood in Magnus’ mouth and he licks after it like he’s starving.

When Magnus releases him, the older vampire nods to the dead shadowhunter, a hint of a smirk playing at his lips. “You can have him, love.”

“Thank you,” Alec gasps out, throat suddenly dry as sand, begging for relief. Alec pushes the thirst away just long enough to press a chaste kiss to Magnus’ lips as a sign of his gratitude. Then he’s falling to his knees, turning to the body, and sinking his lips into the neck of the dead Nephilim.

He moans around the heavenly taste of warm blood filling his mouth. This is the first time he’s drank from a body that wasn’t Magnus’. He’s drank the boxed blood, but this- this is so much better. The endorphins flood his brain, making him nearly dizzy with arousal as he satiates his thirst.

He opens his eyes just enough to seek out Magnus. He finds his king still standing on the other side of the body, watching Alec with dark eyes, rubbing a hand over the bulge in his tight leather pants. The dagger he'd used to kill the shadowhunter is tucked back into the thigh-holster bucked around his left leg, the rubies in the hilt gleaming bright red.

Alec lets out a sound that’s more of a whine than anything. He wants to be the one touching Magnus, but he can’t walk away from the blood and the conflicting desires are driving him crazy. He bucks his hips and finds a solid pressure to grind into. He rolls his hips several times before realizing that he’s humping the dead shadowhunter’s body, caught up in his own desperate desire for relief.

“Fuck,” Magnus breathes, voice clearly affected. “You’re so unbelievably attractive like that, caught up in your most basic urges.”

Alec bucks his hips again, knowing that everything he’s doing is wrong, but feeling too good, too caught up in his own pleasure, to care. As long as Magnus keeps talking to him like that, _praising him,_ he doesn’t care what others would think. All that matters is what his king thinks.

Alec drains the body quicker than he thought possible, but before he can mourn the loss, Magnus is kneeling across from him, leaning in. Alec expects a kiss, but what he gets is somehow both less and more. Magnus’ tongue darts out, cleaning a drop of blood from Alec’s lips and that bit of contact has him shaking apart with a long whine.

He folds into Magnus’ arms as he catches his breath, his own come drying in his underwear. He feels utterly ruined, corrupted, sated. Magnus lifts Alec into his arms with ease, carrying him bridal-style out of the room. Alec clings to his husband, head still spinning.

“Tomorrow we’re going outside to feel the sun on our skin,” Magnus tells him softly, heading in the direction of their bedroom.

Alec lets out a noise of confusion because Magnus, as king, has powers most vampires don’t. He can walk in the sun without turning to ash. But Alec doesn’t have that ability- his queen status lacking the same innate power.

“Drinking that much concentrated angelic blood,” Magnus explains, “changes a vampire’s core composition. Welcome to being a daylighter, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Specific warnings for this fic:  
> Magnus kills an unnamed shadowhunter that was going to kill him.  
> Alec drains the shadowhunter's blood and ruts against the body because blood is kind of like roofies in this universe. Dunno why I wrote it that way, but I did so deal with it.  
> Don't like, don't read, don't leave mean comments.


End file.
